


9. Ittokan

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: But anyways: Ichigo and stealth everyone, Cracky, Gen, Ichigo and stealth have some kind of relationship, Sneaky? Sure. Cunning? Can be. Stealthy? Nooot so much., they might’ve passed each other a couple of times as the creepers kept an eye on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: In which Ichigo needs training in stealth.  Getaboushi however, first requires a baseline assessment.It...goes.(Continuation of prompt 5. Underwater)
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	9. Ittokan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5\. Underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404642) by [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion). 



> Well this wasn’t what I initially planned.... welp.
> 
> Sorry this is a day late, I was very tired yesterday. Today’s prompt should be up shortly, and I’ll eventually post links on my tumblr.
> 
> Edit: I’ll also hopefully edit this on a computer soon too and help with the complete tone change from 5. Underwater...probably....

* * *

“Alright, Kurosaki-kun, for today’s practice, you must get to the gigai at the other end of this obstacle course!”

Ichigo stares.When he’d asked Getaboushi to help him with getting him prepared to assassinate Aizen, the monstrosity facing him both fit and utterly exceeded his expectations.

On the one hand, there was everything you might expect from an action adventure movie — from various kinds of guns to knives to obvious pit traps (what leaves even made it down here?), and on the other hand it was all very obvious and underwhelming.Which probably meant there were at least ten Kidou for every obvious trap and that was if Ichigo was feeling particularly safe.Given he’d sort of given Getaboushi a rundown of what all he knew about Aizen’s movements around this time (faked his own death once Ichigo, his friends, and Yoruichi-san had shown up, slaughtered Central 46, messed around in the shadows probably finishing setting up Los Noches, and then retrieved the Hōgyoku from Rukia when Ichigo’d grabbed her from the flaming angry execution sword), Ichigo was not particularly sure of his safety.

Which was probably supposed to be less exciting than it actually was.

There was just one question left:

“Do you want me to try and tamp down on my reiatsu?”

Getaboushi laughs and shakes his head, waving his mysteriously appearing fan as if to further prove his point at the complete hilarity of this question.“No, no, Kurosaki-kun.I need a baseline for your stealth and dodging abilities!Besides, given how happy you’ve been to flex your reiatsu, I highly doubt you suddenly want to restrain it.”

Ichigo grimaces.“Fine.”

He turns to study the course again, stooping to flick a rock at the (again, very obvious) shimmering barrier.It fizzles to the ground in a sad pile of ash.

Well, last time over and up worked, albeit by cracking a barrier and announcing to every single person within the first twenty districts of Soul Society and the entirety of the Gotei 13 that someone had broken in.Not particularly stealthy, but if Ichigo flattened the barrier with his reiatsu, raising it rapidly enough that nearly everyone in the Gotei 13 only felt his presence for an instance before it became beyond their scope of sensing, that could work to bring down the barrier and anything Getaboushi had anchored to it.It would probably bring down a bunch of other traps, but Getaboushi  had said he’d wanted to check his dodging abilities outside of a fight.

(Apparently the “surprise attacks” from Goat Face didn’t count.)

Zangetsu cackles and Ichigo murmurs “bankai” again, before ramping up his spiritual pressure as he leaps to where he thinks the top of the Kidou dome is.Specifically, the one that he’s guessing is somehow on top of the really shiny one.Maybe a proximity barrier or something.He shrugs his shoulders as he lets his reiatsu flow.Eh, he’ll figure it out.And hey, the best part of this is he can just drop down, grab the gigai, and pop back up the way he came.

(For the record, he  had told Getaboushi that stealth was not his forte.Running around Las Noches was about as stealthy as he normally got when it came to fights.Most of the time his opponents just found him and then picked a fight with him anyways — when he wasn’t beating people up for more or less stumbling across them being assholes — and the addition of Shinigami and Hollows and others didn’t really change that aspect of his life all that much.)

He takes Tensa Zangetsu and thrusts the sword down while bringing his reiatsu to bear.It’s a rush to feel it all again, although Ichigo notes that it still seems wilder than he remembered it, along there generally feeling to be more of it...but maybe he’s misremembering things.

The barrier collapses after a few moments, falling with an audible whump and starting dozens of wailing alarms to rise, confusedly attempting to lock onto a level of reiatsu they’re not programmed to compute.Ichigo can feel various strings of Kidou attempting tolatch onto him.Most of them can’t reach him through his reiatsu at the moment, but he burns away those that are strong enough to touch him, just in case one is related to tracking in someway.

See, this is why he needs to learn how to do stealth.He also needs to probably at least learn more about Kidou than a) what Shakkahou looks like, b) that Rukia is good at it, c) the high number the more powerful and harder to cast they are, and d) they all have weird names and chants.

Still, he’s able to slam or burn his way through everything between him with sheer power, dodging the various projectiles from the various physical traps (seriously, who needs safety when you can be dodging knives and bloody heat seeking balloons, which Ichigo isn’t sure how those are possible because  spirit form , but Getaboushi did it).It’s nearly over then, except for the pit traps filled with either Shakkahou or Balas burning like vermillion Greek fire that suddenly engulf the area once Ichigo crosses a certain boundary point.Not that they can do anything fast enough, but that wasn’t a surprise Ichigo appreciated having to drag a gigai from the maws of.

Flipping himself up and away, Ichigo shunpos back to Getaboushi who’s tapping his fan against his chin.

“What the hell, Getaboushi? Did you make Greek fire out of ittokan?”

“Of course not, Kurosaki-kun!I’ve yet to quite crack the mythic ‘burns everything’ aspect!Also, was that your version of stealth?”

Ichigo shrugs.“I mean, if my reiatsu is high enough nobody can sense me and it obliterates a lot of things pretty easily.Then if anyone comes after me to prove I was there, if they can’t sense my powers, they’ll think I’m powerless like Byakuya left me originally.”

Before Getaboushi can point out the obvious problem, Ichigo glowers.“And I’ll dye my hair before hand or maybe wear a wig.”

Getaboushi hums.“Well, there are worse plans.”

“Wasn’t this a baseline test anyways?Tell me what I messed up and send me through again — I’ve got less than a week if I want to be a certain butterfly.”

“Well,” Getaboushi drawls.“You asked for it.”

“Yeah, I literally just asked for it.Stop being dramatic and tell me how to do better, you weirdo.”

Getaboushi sighs, but quickly sits down to outlines places where Ichigo could have made better use of his level of power, turned traps against themselves, and otherwise caused a great deal of confusion that would have left him with more excuses beyond “Powers? What powers?”

He also raises the question of if Ichigo has tried actually entering his body yet or otherwise maintaining a ridiculously high level of reiatsu while still human.

Which reminds Ichigo that Kon still probably has his body somewhere...right?Or is it just hanging around the shop....

* * *

(Ichigo is totally hyper focusing on Aizen/the Hōgyoku over everything else for a) protection reasons and b) not having to actually deal with the whole abandonment thing.)

Kudos and comments welcome!

~Fins


End file.
